Many households lower the thermostat at night to save energy. As a result, the toilet seats, which are often made of plastic or metal, may become uncomfortably cold. To address this problem, some people may cover the toilet seat with some kind of cover.
Conventional covers for toilet seats typically use elastic to secure the cover to the toilet seat. While elastic makes it easier to remove the seat cover from the toilet seat, e.g., for washing, the elastic generally wears out quickly when frequency washed and dried, making the seat cover too loose and/or unusable. Thus, there remains a need for a toilet seat cover that is easy to remove and is able to secure tightly to the toilet seat while also withstanding many removals and washings without losing it shape and/or ability to secure tightly to the toilet seat.